Languages
Language (Japanese 言語) is a method of communication used to speak or write to others. How Many Languages Exist? The Monster Hunter world has various languages that aren't just limited to humans. Other races, such as Felyne and Wyverians, have their own languages, and even different settlements have their own languages, such as Kokoto Village. Up to twenty-nine languages have been confirmed in the series so far. Races *Humans *Wyverians *Troverians *Sea People *Ancient Civilization *Uruki *Shakalaka/Gajalaka *Felyne/Melynx/Grimalkyne Monsters *Jagras *Shamos *Girros *Kestodon *Gastodon *Pokara Settlements *Kokoto Village/Minegarde Town *Jumbo Village *Dundorma *Pokke Village *Moga Village *Loc Lac City *Yukumo Village *Port Tanzia *Val Habar *Harth *Cathar *Bherna/Soaratorium/Hunter's Pub *Astera/Research Base *Mezeporta Square *Milard Village/Mezeporta Humans Similar to the real world, humans have a number of different languages depending on where they come from. For example, the Yukumo Village residence use a version of the Japanese dialect for their language, which is basic kanji but upside down. Another example is Pokke Village, which uses a variation of Yukumo Village's language. Though many civilizations have their own language, the Hunter's Guild is known to use the English dialect for most of their work. Even some forms of Chinese are used in the Monster Hunter world. Though many languages are known in the world, some have been lost in history and replaced by a newer version. One example is Akantor's name which comes from an older version of Pokke Village's language. Felyne, Melynx, and Grimalkyne Felyne, Melynx, and Grimalkyne are known to communicate by using various meows and their writing is said to be poetic, but it can be difficult for most to understand them. Palicoes and Lynian Researchers are able to interpret their language, though. The Grimalkyne are able to speak the monster language, allowing them to communicate with some monsters and temporarily befriend them. Each Grimalkyne tribe understands a different monster language like the Bugtrappers, for example, understand the Jagras language. Shakalaka and Gajalaka Shakalaka and Gajalaka are known to communicate with various yelps, though some can learn other languages at a younger age. From their violent, aggressive nature it can be hard to learn about their language, even for someone experienced with the Lynian language, but it is possible to interpret them with rigorous training. Uruki Uruki are known to speak in yelps and chirps, but it is unknown if they can speak in other languages, outside of their own. Wyverians The language of the Wyverians is a very hard one to understand. Not much is known about it, but it is believed to be their language is said to be the closest to nature. Pokara Young Pokara are well-known for trying to "talk" to hunters by performing certain gestures or squeaking. Ancient Civilization Easily the most mysterious of all languages, only a handful of hunters can read this language by decoding it. His Immenseness is known to give codices to high ranking hunters, so they can decode the language of the Ancient Civilization and translate it. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *Monster Hunter Frontier *Monster Hunter Online Category:Lore